military men
by cool joe
Summary: a battle to survive these 3 men joe leo and jon battle in world war 2 as they battle times get tough do they have enouge to survive this war


''The monkey ran away and lived happily ever after in the jungle.

"Did u like that story Anne?"

"Yeah sissy I want another please."

'All right one more short story."

"Yay can you read the princess one about me ."

"Sure I will."

"So the princess Anne and the queen Jennifer went to the dance and then what happens Anne."

Anne was finally sleep at 8: 00 the clock said. Jennifer went up stairs with one year Anne fast asleep in her arms.

It was new years' eve. Then next day it would be 1764. Jennifer undressed her little sister and put her to bed next to her 9-year-old brother Heatlcliff, 5-year-old sister Kirsten, 10 year's old sister Courtney(Jennifer's twin), 13-year-old sister Jane, and 16-year-old sister and brother Albert and Elizabeth. Everyone was asleep expect Jennifer, Courtney, Albert, Elizabeth and ma and pa.

Jennifer-said goodnights and went up stairs to go to bed her herself. She was 10 years old and slept in the nursery still withe younger ones. Her older sister and brother had their own bedrooms. She went to bed that night and slept all night thinking of the matchmaker who was coming for Elizabeth and Albert. She was going to find a wife and husband and in no time Jennifer was back up dressing her and her younger sisters and brothers.

They all went to the table in the dining room. They all dressed in their green taffy patterned gowns. Albert wore a black suit and Healfcliff wore a navy suit. They all looked like the royal family which in fact they wore. Their mother was queen Elizabeth the 5th.

They all when down stairs to eat breast fast. Today they had roast ham, chicken breast, the finest eggs, bacon, and the finest tea in England.

When the meal was over the children, went into the carriage to go to the lawn party but if they walked it would break their shoes so they rode there. The other princesses and princes were there. Albert and Elizabeth stayed behind waiting for the matchmaker to come. The matchmaker came to Elizabeth and Albert and brought them a prince and princess to marry. They will be both married in a month.

Courtney, Jennifer, Felicity (their best friend who was moving there since her parents died), and Jane. They gossiped and watched the younger children play. After they flirted with the boy's speciality Jane the oldest of the three girls. The boys practiced shooting while all the other girls watched and flirted with them. The parties were always this fun.

Jane started a limo game singing "How low can u go" Jennifer and Courtney laughed and joined the song. They put on a play using everyone younger than17 and older than three.

At 5:00 pm they all ate dinner. They had turkey, stuffing, corn, pie, and potatoes. At 7:30 everyone when home, except Jane who had no home so she went home with Jen's family because she was going to live there now as a sister. Ma and pa talked about marriage and weddings after dinner. The youngest up to five years of age went to bed at 7:00 p.m.. Jennifer and Courtney continue working on their patterns even after the nurse took the children upstairs so they could go to bed. Jennifer and Courtney were making a new blanket and clothes for a new baby. The new born were expected in a month.

The next days the girls went shopping. That was one of their favorite things to do. They went shopping for clothes at the seamstress for the weddings. The dresses were made of silk blue, pink, and purple. The next day was the annual horse hunting it was when all the men went out on horses to hunt the animals around for fun and decorators. The girls loved to watch waiting for all the fresh meat flying around. While this happened the kids and women wore coats so if they got dirty with all the meat the real clothes under would not get dirty.

This was. Always fun to do. Jennifer this year was going to try the ride along. A lot of older women and girls would ride along on the sidelines. Courtney wanted to but had to watch the horses run to make the game fair. Jane wanted to go birdwatching today, so she took Anne with her to see the birds and try to make the same sound. After the hunt everyone went to eat supper. It was like magical angels making the food. Oh! There were so. Many pies to eat for dessert. Blue and pink, purple and green filled the rooms from clothes to walls the place was perfect. At night all that filled your head was the pretty music and the picture of beautiful gowns twirling around the room.

Many of the maids in the house were dancing to the music in the kitchen which was near. When it was time to leave everyone said goodnight and rode away until the next day. The next day the princesses still had their mind filled with the night before. That day Jennifer and Courtney decided to do a little mischief that day.


End file.
